1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell module has a plurality of solar cells. The plurality of solar cells has electrodes on the respective surfaces thereof. The respective electrodes of the plurality of solar cells are connected to one another by connection members. The connection members are bonded by, for example, adhesives made of resins such that the connection members are connected conductively to the respective electrodes of the solar cells.
The solar cells have a thermal expansion coefficient that is different from that of the connection members. Therefore, when the temperature of the solar cell module changes due to an installation environment, stress is produced between the solar cells and the connection members. As a result, the connection members may peel off, and the solar cells may become damaged.